


A Final Wish

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, last wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Arthur wished for many things on that final ride back to camp, but beneath it all was one last utterly selfish wish, and that was the chance to see Charles one last time. It wouldn’t be fair he knew, because it would either drag the other man into this mess that he had retreated from or call him back, just to watch Arthur die.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Final Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/vxTVpefYyB).

Arthur had wished for many things during his ride back towards Beaver Hollow after sending Abigail and Sadie to what he hoped was safety. He wished that Abigail and Jack would find a life for themselves, even without John there. He wished that Sadie would be able to find some kind of peace with what had happened with her husband and the O’Driscolls, relieved that he had at least been able to help a little like that. He wished that the rest of the gang, those that had survived the slow descent into madness before escaping would make the most of their future free of Dutch’s grand plans and dreams. He didn’t waste his precious time hoping that he would be able to fix things, that there was still something he could do to pull Dutch back from the edge, some part of him already realising that it was too late, and that he was going back out of duty more than anything else. Duty to the memory of Hosea and Lenny, and Sean… and every other body they had left in their wake. He did hope that he would get the chance to take out Micah before it was too late, wanting to know the rat was gone before he left his world, but if all he could do was name him, and cast the shadow of doubt over him, then he would live – or not – with it.

However, beneath it, all was one last utterly selfish wish, and that was the chance to see Charles one last time. It wouldn’t be fair he knew, because it would either drag the other man into this mess that he had retreated from or call him back, just to watch Arthur die. They hadn’t talked about the thing that had blossomed between them in the quiet moments, during late watches, and ‘ride with me’ and ‘always’, but it had been there. Had lingered in the air when they’d said farewell the last time. Just as they hadn’t talked about the cough that would steal Arthur’s breath more and more, the weakness that caught him at the worst moments, the shadow that hung over him. He didn’t doubt that Charles knew, the other man had always been astute, particularly when it came to. But, there was a difference between knowing and seeing the end result. Even if Arthur desperately wished that he could see the man one more time, to say a proper farewell and to know that whatever had been between them meant something, he hoped that Charles would stay away, that he would make a life for himself and maybe remember him fondly.

**

The fates had been kinder than he could have ever imagined. John had survived, and Arthur had made sure that he’d escaped, that the younger man would have the chance to make a life for himself and his family. It might not be enough to tip the scales on the kind of man he had been, but it was something. It had helped to numb the pain of Dutch turning his back on him and walking away, leaving him to die alone after a lifetime spent chasing the other man’s dreams, as had the fact that he hadn’t been the only one that Dutch had walked away from. Micah cursing before fleeing into the last of the darkness, and while Arthur had wished for more, it was enough, and he felt almost peaceful as he pulled himself back against the rocks.

_I just wish…_

He didn’t let himself finish that thought, he’d already been given enough, at least that was what he told himself as he tried to find a more comfortable position as he saw the first fingers of light on the horizon. The sounds of gunfire were dying out, and he would be long dead before any remaining Pinkertons found their way up here, if they even bothered.

He drifted. Everything hurt, his breath wheezing in his chest, vision darkening around the edges. It was funny that now he was here at the end of things, the fear was gone. He felt almost at peace as he watched the sun beginning to rise, and he was just letting his eyes drift close, ready to slip away when he heard movement nearby. Light footsteps hurrying across the rocks, and even though he knew there was nothing he could do to protect himself, he opened his eyes, determined to face whoever it was with eyes open…only for his breath to catch as Charles came into view. The other man was panting, and there was blood on his hands, one of which was pressed to his arm and Arthur’s fingers twitched at the thought of him being hurt, but he couldn’t move.

“…Charles…” he breathed, and then Charles looked at him, their eyes meeting in the first light of dawn. And Arthur’s eyes burned, torn between relief and joy that his final, silent wish had been granted, and guilt as he saw Charles’ eyes brighten for a minute and then dim as he took in the state that Arthur was in. His hand falling away from his arm, as he rushed to him, dropping down beside him and the worry in his expression was so acute, that Arthur reached for him with trembling hands, trying to apologise and reassure him all at once, but lacking the breath.

“Oh, Arthur…” Charles murmured, and Arthur’s lips quirked at hearing those words yet again, although he made no effort to chide the other man. Unable and unwilling to fight, as he found himself lifted as though he weighed no more than a child until he was nestled in the other man’s lap rather than on cold stone, as trembling fingers moved through his hair.

“…wanted to see you again,” he managed to say, tasting blood as he did so. The _‘one last time’_ unspoken but clear in the air between them and Charles’ fingers tightened in his hair.

“I should have come sooner.”

Arthur shook his head at the quiet words. _No._ He would not have seen Charles caught up in this mess, not sure what he would have done if he’d been forced to choose between Charles and John, and relieved that he hadn’t had to face the choice. “This is enough…” He whispered, reaching out and Charles seemed to realise what he wanted, catching his trembling hand and gripping it tightly, anchoring him just a little longer, as the first of the sunlight reached their spot on the mountainside. “…wanted to say goodbye properly…” It was a silly, selfish thing, but true in a way that he hadn’t allowed himself to be in a very long time. “I tried to do better…” _Too little, too late, but at least it was something._ He wasn’t even sure why he was telling Charles this, but he wanted him to know. Wanted this man who had meant something more to him, who had called him a good man before anyone else had seen the potential in him, to know that he had tried, even if it was too late.

“I know,” Charles’ voice was as soft as his, softer, as though he was afraid that his acknowledgement would be enough to allow Arthur to let go. “I know, but you were always a good man, Arthur Morgan. A good man, a good friend and…” His grip tightened as his voice caught for a moment before he bowed his head and pressed his lips to Arthur’s forehead as he added in an even softer voice. “More.”

Arthur smiled then, warm and true, as the sunlight washed over them, and his breath caught and stopped on a whispered.

“…Charles.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, but ended up a little long lol.


End file.
